Controlled chromatic aberration techniques may be utilized for distance sensing metrology applications. As described in “Pseudocolor Effects of Longitudinal Chromatic Aberration,” G. Molesini and S. Quercioli, J. Optics (Paris), 1986, Volume 17, No. 6, pages 279-282, controlled longitudinal chromatic aberration may be introduced in an optical imaging system, causing the imaging system focal length to vary with wavelength, which provides means for optical metrology. In particular, a lens can be designed whose back focal length (BFL) is a monotonic function of wavelength. In white light operation such a lens exhibits a rainbow of axially dispersed foci that can be used as a spectral probe for distance sensing applications.
It is also known to use chromatic confocal techniques in optical height sensors. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,477,401, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, an optical element having axial chromatic aberration, also referred to as axial or longitudinal chromatic dispersion, may be used to focus a broadband light source such that the axial distance to the focus varies with the wavelength. Thus, only one wavelength will be precisely focused on a surface, and the height of the surface determines which wavelength is best focused. Upon reflection from the surface, the light is refocused onto a small detector aperture, such as a pinhole or the end of an optical fiber. Upon reflection from a surface and passing back through the optical system to the in/out fiber, only the wavelength that is well-focused on the surface is well-focused on the fiber. All of the other wavelengths are poorly focused on the fiber, and so will not couple much power into the fiber. Therefore, the signal level will be greatest for the wavelength corresponding to the height of the object. A spectrometer at the detector measures the signal level for each wavelength, which effectively indicates the height of the object.
Certain manufacturers refer to a practical and compact optical assembly that is suitable for chromatic confocal ranging in an industrial setting as a chromatic confocal point sensor and/or as an “optical pen.” One example of optical pen instruments that measure Z height are those manufactured by STIL, S. A. of Aix-en-Provence, France (STIL S. A.). As a specific example, the STIL optical pen model number OP 300NL measures Z heights and has a 300 micron range.
Another configuration for a chromatic confocal point sensor is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,705 (the '705 patent), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses a lens configuration providing an improved optical throughput and an improved spot size which results in improved measurement resolution in comparison with various commercially available configurations.
In a chromatic confocal point sensor, or optical pen, as various components such as lenses, housing and mounting elements experience expansion or contraction under temperature changes, the total optical power of the optical pen changes. This thermal sensitivity changes the Z height where a given wavelength is best focused, and therefore introduces errors in surface height measurements. For various applications, improvements in optical pen thermal sensitivity in order to maintain sufficient performance with respect to accuracy, spot size, and so on, are desirable.
The present invention is directed to providing an improved lens configuration for a thermally compensated optical pen, in order to provide more repeatable and reliable chromatic range sensing with respect to temperature variations.